Ms Miller
by Sunlightego
Summary: After The Touchstone of Ra, but Patricia never went to America between seasons 2 – 3 in this particular one-shot. Peddie one-shot for HOA One-Shot Day 2013.


_Trudy let the Anubis graduates stay for a few days after graduation before they all go their own way and who knows when they will all be together again._

* * *

"Oh, and did I tell you what Yacker and I did the other day? We-" Eddie told his mother excitedly over Skype.

"Eddie!" Ms. Miller tried to cut him off. By now she knew all about his and Patricia's relationship by heart. He was always talking about Patricia this and Yacker that, so how could she not know what he was going to say? How many times a week could they be getting in trouble in? According to Ms. Miller not a lot so she thought that it was fine to stop her son from repeating another story.

"_Mom, _you're not listening to me!" he whined. When he was talking about his girlfriend, he wanted his mother to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Eddie, you've told me that story a million times already. You're always talking about Patricia this, and Yacker that, when am I ever going to meet her? Why didn't you bring her along with you last summer, eh?" Ms. Miller asked. She was really looking forward to meeting the centre of Eddie's life someday, possibly in the near future.

Unbeknownst to Eddie, his mum had already met Patricia. It was a random day when Patricia was using her boyfriend's laptop (after asking permission to use it) and Ms. Miller skyped her thinking that she was talking to Eddie but was glad to finally meet Patricia even if it was on Skype and behind Eddie's back. Ms. Miller and Patricia both agreed that they would not tell Eddie that they already 'met'.

"I wanted to bring her but she didn't want to, saying that it was too big a step to take in our relationship. Summer's in a few days… I'll ask her to come with me this year, happy?" Eddie said sarcastically.

"That's great Eddie! I can't wait to meet her! And I know already what to tell her, what pictures to show her and what room to prepare her…" Ms. Miller babbled on excitedly.

"No! Mom, if you want me to bring her over, we sleep in the same room." Eddie insisted. "She may have trouble sleeping if she sleeps alone. Here we all have room mates." It wasn't all a lie, but it was not the absolute truth either.

After he had lost his Osirian powers, Eddie and his girlfriend got even closer than they already were when they defeated Ammut. Fortunately, Patricia loves and accepts him for who he is, _not _for his powers. Secretly, she was happy that he was a normal boy now, but she was also very proud of him to sacrifice his powers like that to save the world. To her, he would always be a superhero, Osirian or otherwise. Since they had gotten closer, sometimes they tended to sleep in the same bed. Whenever they do that, Mara would go to Fabian's room, or Fabian would go to Mara's room, so both couples could have their privacy.

"Okay, I'll put an extra bed in your room. I got to go. See you soon, love you." Ms. Miller said as she heard her landline telephone ring in the distance.

"Bye mom. See you soon and love you too." Eddie replied hanging up the call. It was no use arguing with his mum that he and Patricia sleep in the same bed. If she knows this beforehand, she might not have let Patricia stay with them for summer.

According to Eddie, his mum is 'boring', but 'boring' in Eddie's dictionary means that she is a conservative and a rule follower, meaning no sleeping in the same house together, let alone a room or a bed, without an adult's supervision.

Soon after Eddie's conversation with his mother ended, Trudy called for dinner. After dinner, Eddie and Patricia were on chore duty, meaning they had to do the washing up together. At least, nowadays, their water fights (and food fights) are far less frequent than they used to be. So when the whole house was gathered in the living room, Eddie took it as the perfect opportunity to ask Patricia to go with him to America for the summer holidays.

"What? You want me to what?" the Brit asked her boyfriend utterly surprised. After declining his offer the year before, she didn't expect him to ask her again the following year.

"I want you to come to America with me so we won't have to be apart for the whole summer." The American repeated. "Don't give me last year's excuse, that won't wash anymore. We're both eighteen, your parents should trust you, especially since you're at boarding school most of the year and you're going to college in the fall. Please, consider it?" he pleaded and she nodded.

When they were done with the dishes, instead of joining her friends in the living room, Patricia went straight up to her room. Her friends weren't worried at all. She always does this when she needs to think about something more serious. If she doesn't go, she would disappoint Eddie, but on the other hand, she has never been to America before, so she doesn't know what and not to expect. Their relationship is finally steady and stable, the way they both like it. She didn't want to move too fast and rush into something she would later regret. They hadn't had a big blowout since Piper came, and that was last year. Hence, they were moving in the right direction: acting like a normal couple with cliché moments of their own.

Spending summer with her boyfriend was a great idea while her parents were off taking picture-perfect-Piper on a cruise around the world. If she went to America, they could spend quality time together. Nothing that they do not want to happen would happen, right? So what does she exactly have to lose? Besides, this was also an opportunity to finally meet Ms. Miller properly, not by mistake and behind Eddie's back over Skype.

* * *

_Eddie and Patricia were messing around on Eddie's laptop when Mr. Sweet called his son, asking him to go over to school immediately. Mr. Sweet wanted to talk about where Eddie was spending his summer and he wanted to do it quick before the tons of meetings that he had with other heads of schools. _

_Eddie muttered a quick apology to his girlfriend saying that until he comes back, she could use his laptop to entertain herself. That was all Patricia wanted. She was not going to look through any of her boyfriend's personal stuff, except maybe his photo gallery. _

_She wondered if he had photos of America there. 'Of course he has! He has lived there all his life!' she mentally scolded herself. While looking at photos of him and what she assumed were his friends, Patricia stumbled upon a photo that showed an elegant young lady with a little toddler. The more she looked at the photo, the more she recognised the toddler as her 17-year-old boyfriend back in the days! _

_Before she could press the forward button for the next photo, 'Mom' was calling her on Skype! She didn't know what to do. Eddie's mum was calling her on Eddie's laptop thinking that it was Eddie whom she was calling. She recalled her boyfriend telling her stories about his mum, so she thought it was better to answer the call and try her best to explain everything. _

"_Eddie! What took you so long to answer?! What were you doing?" Ms. Miller asked before she realised that she was _not_ talking to Eddie. "You're not Eddie! Did I call someone else by mistake?" _

"_Hi Ms. Miller!" Patricia awkwardly said. _

"_Wait! Now I recognise you! You're Patricia, aren't you? You're more beautiful than Eddie described you!" Ms. Miller said. Patricia nodded and blushed. She didn't know that Eddie talked about her with his mum. "I'm Elisa, Eddie's mom."_

"_Hi Ms. Miller." The Brit repeated. She had never met Elisa before so she didn't know what to talk about with her just yet, but it seemed like Elisa wasn't having the same problem. "How are you?" Patricia asked, trying to make small talk. _

"_I'm fine, dear. Well, more than fine actually. I can't believe that I finally met you!" Elisa replied ecstatically. "Where's Eddie?"_

"_He went to see Mr. Sweet. We were goofing off on his laptop, when his father called him and told him to go to school because he had something they had to discuss." Patricia explained._

"_Oh, how rude of Eric to ruin your date like that! Does Eddie know that you're on his laptop?" Ms. Miller asked._

"_Um, yeah. He told me to use it actually." Patricia answered. _

"_Eddie must've really changed. Before he came to England, he never let anyone use his cell phone or laptop or whatever…" Elisa mumbled. "I've got to go, but I hope that we meet sometime in the near future! Please don't tell Eddie I called. I want him to be surprised when we finally meet." She continued with a bright smile. "Bye dear!"_

"_Bye Ms. Miller!" Patricia said smiling and hung up the call. Eddie's mum seemed already better than her own mother, and she couldn't wait to meet her._

* * *

Before going to bed that night, Patricia kept thinking about whether she should go to America with Eddie or not. Going to America meant that she could finally meet his mum properly and his friends as well. Surprisingly, she had wanted to meet her ever since she met her on Eddie's Skype. However, it also meant that she was going to a foreign country where she had never before, so she had to depend on Eddie and his mum to show her around until she gets used to the place.

After considering both the positives and the negatives of going to America, Patricia made her decision.

* * *

The next morning Eddie and Patricia were walking to school together like usual. Eddie remembered that Patricia still hasn't told him her answer yet so he decided to ask her: "So, Yacker, have you made your decision yet?"

"Of course I have." She replied… providing no further information.

"So, will you?"

"Yes."

"Why not? Wait, yes? Patricia you're the best!" he said ecstatically. He was so happy that he said yes, that he kissed her in front of all their friends, who for once were walking behind them. Their friends were all shocked to see the couple kissing because they had never done so in public or in front of them at the house.

"My parents took Piper on a cruise around the world. If they really care about me, they would've taken me as well, but they didn't. So, I'm coming with you no matter what they say." she explained after they broke apart.

* * *

"Eddie! Eddie! Over here!" yelled a blonde middle aged woman across the airport as soon as she spotted her son and his girlfriend coming through the 'Arrivals'. Patricia recognised her as Elisa, Eddie's mum, from that time she met her unbeknownst to Eddie.

After such a long flight, Eddie and Patricia were tired, but Ms. Miller didn't seem to care about that. Her son had finally brought the centre of his life home, to meet her. Elisa soon noticed that Patricia was carrying two suitcases behind her and another bag as well. She couldn't help but take one from her and giving it to her son to carry it for her.

"What'd you that for?" Eddie asked his mum. He was fine carrying his _one_ suitcase behind him; he didn't need to carry another.

"Oh, Eddie. Quit whining, you're a strong boy, you can handle it!" Ms. Miller said. "Besides, it's what a gentleman does; he carries his lady's bags for her!"

Patricia had to bite back a laugh at this scene in front of her. Eddie's mum is awesome and _nothing_ like he had described her. "Glad to finally meet you, Ms. Miller."

"Oh, Patricia. I can't believe that I am finally meeting you!" Ms. Miller exclaimed hugging the life out of the red-head. "Sometime you have to listen to Eddie go on and on about you. He can go on _forever_!"

Patricia blushed at this, as did Eddie. He couldn't believe that his mum told Patricia that he does that.

"Mom, can we go home? We're tired after such a long flight." Eddie said looking rather tired.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Elisa replied motioning the teens to follow her.

* * *

"Patricia, dear, make yourself at home." Ms. Miller said as she unlocked the front door. "And call me Elisa. Ms. Miller is just too formal. Now I hope you don't mind rooming with Eddie." She continued casting a glance between the couple.

"Mom, I'm going to take Patricia upstairs, we'll come down for our luggage as soon as I finish giving her a tour of the house." Eddie said taking Patricia's hand into his and gently dragging her away before his mom could protest.

* * *

"So, how'd you like my house?" Eddie asked his girlfriend with a smirk, as they both plopped down on their respective beds.

"Technically it's your mum's house not yours, but it's okay I guess. Perfect and cosy for a family." She replied looking around his room, her eyes landing on a picture of herself that Eddie seemed to have by his bed. "What's that?" she asked him, pointing to her picture.

"It's a picture of you." He said slowly as if she didn't know what it is. She didn't say anything but instead she glared at him. "I got it last year when you didn't come here for summer. The first week I couldn't cope without seeing your face or hearing your whiny British yack every day, so I framed a picture of you so I could see you before I go to sleep." He mumbled. He didn't want her to find out about it because she would tease him for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry Weasel. I have one of you as well, for the same reason. I brought it with me actually. I packed everything so I'll have everything packed for college in the fall." She said. "We're still going to Cambridge, yeah?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm going to college in the UK, but anything for you." He replied sweetly.

"Eddie cut the mushy stuff and take a nap or something!"

"I'm not sleeping alone. I'm pushing our beds together. I kinda told my mom that you don't sleep alone, that's why she let us room together."

"You could've not told her and we still could've slept together, you doofus!"

"True, but I'm not sleeping now. I have to show you a bit around town, then we'll sleep." He said.

"But I'm tired from the flight. You're still making me go around town all sleepy?" she whined.

"Fine, but prepare yourself cause tomorrow I'll give you a full tour, all day long."

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are." She replied snuggling closer to him on their now joined beds.

"Now who's being a sap?"

"You had to ruin the moment, hadn't you?"

"Fine, I take it back. Now let's take a nap then unpack." He said kissing her forehead and tugging her even closer to him.

"Eddie! I'm not your sleeping soft toy."

"Naahhh, you're my human doll." He teased.

"If I kiss you will you shut up and let us sleep?"

"Yes. Oui. I'll say it in any-"He said but she cut him off with a small peck on his lips.

"Yacker! That's not even a kiss, that's a peck!" he whined.

"Do you talk a lot when you're tired or what?"

_He_ kissed _her_ this time. "Now that's what I was talking about. Sleep tight Yacker."

And that's how Ms. Miller found them a couple of hours later when they didn't go downstairs to get their suitcases. She saw that they were both tired and so they let them sleep peacefully. She didn't even mind that they had joined their beds. They were too cute together to be mad at them!


End file.
